1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for transmitting and receiving a Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) burst. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for more efficiently controlling an order of a HARQ burst or a Protocol Data Unit (PDU) by receiving the HARQ burst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication services are beginning to provide broadcasting, multimedia video, e-mail, multimedia messaging, and other similar services. Services for wireless multimedia in the information age require various qualities such as low speed or high speed and real time or non real time communication. In this regard, new techniques for efficiently allocating a limited frequency band to users in a mobile communication system are under development. A wireless communication system may adopt wireless transmission techniques such as wireless multiple access and multiplexing, wireless high-speed packet transmission, radio link control, and so on.
For radio link control, Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) controls errors by combining Automatic Repeat reQuest (ARQ) and Forward Error Correction (FEC). A HARQ mode is applicable to packet data services such as wireless Internet.
According to decoding success or failure of the transmitted data, a receiver using the HARQ scheme transmits an ACKnowledge signal (ACK) or a Negative ACK signal (NACK), as a response signal, to a transmitter and thus requests the transmitter to retransmit the same data. When the decoding result received from the receiver is NACK, the transmitter retransmits the corresponding data. The receiver obtains a receive performance gain by combining the retransmitted data and the previous data. To acquire the performance gain by determining initial transmission/retransmission for the burst (a data set) transmitted from the transmitter and combining the data, the receiver stores the received burst for the HARQ operation.